It Must Have Been the Mistletoe
by Aquaknite
Summary: Christmas Oneshot/songfic. As Sakura is listening to a Christmas song, she begins to reflect back on the events that happened the night before.


Note: I got this idea while listening to one of my favorite Christmas songs. I wrote it in like three hours and in a sort of third person/Sakura point of view, so grammar and stuff may not be too good. Anyways, hope you like it. I don't own Naruto in any form or fashion *sob*

The war had finally come to an end about three months ago. All the nations had been working hard to rebuild their homes and were in the process of peace talks and world alliances. Things were looking up in the ninja world, and this was especially true for one medic nin. Sakura Haruno was one happy soul this Christmas night. She sat in front of her fireplace and fingered her locket that Sasuke had given her for Christmas with a smile. During the war, Naruto being Naruto had somehow managed to get Sasuke to fight at his side against Madara. With their team work they were able to take down the most dangerous ninja ever and now Team Seven was complete and happy again. To Sasuke, Team Seven was his only family left, and they totally acted like it. They goof around, they fought, and they were fiercely protective of each other.

Soft Christmas music was playing from her stereo setting the mood for peace and relaxation. Sakura stretched and yawned, giggling when she heard slight murmuring from the sleeping form in her lap. Reaching out she began lightly scratching his head, and in turn she was rewarded with slight purring, making her giggle even more.

_It must have been the mistletoe,_

_The lazy fire,_

_The falling snow,_

_The magic in the frosty air,_

_That feeling everywhere._

_It must have been the pretty lights, that glistened in the silent night,_

_Or maybe just the stars so bright that shined above you._

_Our first Christmas, more than we'd been dreaming of,_

_Old Saint Nicholas had his fingers crossed, that we would fall in love._

The words to the song made Sakura blush. 'This song is perfect for us!' she thought, recalling the events that had transpired since last night. The rookie 9 and Team Guy had thrown a huge Christmas party at Ino's house. It started out as a major snowball fight, all the old teams out to see which team was the best, and of course Team Seven won. But everything had started from there.

("Hell yeah!" Naruto shouted while slinging his right arm around Sasuke who wrapped his own arm around Naruto grinning. "We're still the best! Believe it!"

Everyone laughed and Shikamaru muttered a "Troublesome" while smiling all the same. Then a snowball out of nowhere hit Naruto smack dab in his face.

Naruto frantically wiped his face and sputtered "Who, what?"

Comically whipping his head from side to side, he finally spotted Sakura who was grinning while tossing a snowball up, then he shouted "Everyone man for himself!" then started for Sakura.

Laughter and splattering snowballs filled the air as everyone once again entered into another snowball fight and Naruto chased Sakura.

"Come get me if you can!" Sakura taunted Naruto.

"You're on!" he shouted and he threw a snowball.

Naruto finally caught up to Sakura, and when she went to throw, Naruto caught her hand and spun around her, wrapping his arms around her middle. "Can't get me now can ya?" he whispered in her ear.

Sakura shivered, but not from the cold. Naruto's breath tickled her ear, and caused a stirring in the pit of her stomach.

"I don't think so." She whispered back, and tangled her foot with Naruto's, causing them to topple backwards.

When they landed, Sakura tried to twist around to face Naruto, but he beat her too it. He rolled them over putting him on top, and he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"I win!" he laughed. "Admit defeat!"

Sakura was lost in his blue eyes and the feeling in her stomach, causing her to blush.

"T-This time." She finally managed to sputter out.

Naruto giggle and stood, extending his had to Sakura.

She let the warm hand engulf hers to hoist her up, and when she was up right she found Naruto's hand brushing through her hair. She then narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly and put his hand behind his head. "You had some snow in your hair; I was just brushing it out."

"Alright, time to eat!" Ino shouted, causing Naruto's stomach to growl loudly making Sakura and himself laugh aloud.

_It could have been the holiday,_

_The midnight ride upon a sleigh,_

_The country side all dressed in white,_

_That crazy snowball fight._

_It could have been the sleepy bells, that wrapped us up within its spell,_

_It only took one kiss to know,_

_It must have been the mistletoe._

_Our first Christmas, more than we'd been dreaming of._

_Old Saint Nicholas must have known that kiss, would lead to all of this._

("That was great!" Choji exclaimed as he leaned back from the table.

"I must agree." Shino said, sending up more agreements around the table.

Hinata had started to clear the table, when Kiba jumped up "Here, let me help." He said as he took some plates from Hinata and followed her to the kitchen.

"Thank you." She murmured, the blush crawling up her face.

Then everyone pitched in and had everything cleaned in no time.

"Okay, let's head out on our sleigh ride, shall we!" Ino said. "Come on Choji, Shikamaru." And she laced an arm with both guys and led them out the door.

Outside, there were four sleighs, but instead of horses, Shikamaru had managed to get a few deer hooked up.

"Hey you two, let's get this one." Sasuke said as he climbed up to the drive seat of a sleigh.

"How come you get to drive?" Naruto shouted at Sasuke. "I want to drive."

"Hn."

"Jerk, move over!"

"Narutoooo!"

"Oww!Oww! My ear! Sakura!"

"Just get in a shut up!"

"Alright, alright." Naruto pouted.

Sasuke turned and smirked while grabbing the reins.

Sakura really enjoyed the ride. The Christmas light were twinkling through the trees, and the country side was cover with snow. With the chiming of bell in the distance, it all felt so magical.

Then she turned to face Naruto and her breath hitched. He was looking up to the stars, the air gently brushing through his hair, a happiness that she had never seen before shown in his eyes. He was certainly a sight to behold against the starry sky. She had slowly begun to notice how attractive Naruto had become, and lately she found herself staring at him occasionally. Not only was Naruto attractive look wise, he was also a very powerful ninja, but very gentle and caring at the same time, and Sakura found those qualities in him to be very attractive as well.

Then a shiver ran down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold, once again.

Naruto then turned to Sakura, "Are you cold?"

Sakura was so caught up in his eyes that she couldn't speak, or stop blushing.

"You're cheeks are all red Sakura. Here." He then wrapped the blanket that was in the bottom of the sleigh over them and draped an arm over her shoulders.

"There, is that better?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Sakura whispered.

They rode in silence the rest of the way, Sakura deep in thought about the blonde next to her.)

_It must have been the mistletoe,_

_The lazy fire,_

_The falling snow,_

_The magic in the frosty air,_

_That made me love you._

_On Christmas Eve, a wish came true, the night I fell in love with you._

_It only took one kiss to know, it must have been…_

("It was so beautiful with all the snow." Exclaimed Ino.

"It sure was." Tenten agreed as Neji helped her out of her coat.

"We should do it again next year." Hinata piped up.

"Yosh, I agree my youthful friend! It was a most amazing trip!" Lee shouted excitedly.

Everyone had started to walk into the living room when suddenly "Oh my gosh! Naruto! Sakura! You're under the mistletoe!" Tenten squealed.

"What!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed at the same time as they looked up.

"Oh, you know the rules, you have to kiss now!" Ino said as she practically bounced on the spot.

"W-what! N-no way!" Sakura sputtered blushing madly as Naruto just stood there blushing as well.

"Hey, rules are rules. I had to kiss Hinata, so you have to kiss Naruto too." Kiba chimed in as Hinata just nodded and blushed beside him.

Sakura turned to face Naruto and a chorus of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss" was chanted from all their friends.

Naruto gulped as Sakura said "Fine, just one."

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Naruto then slowly began to lower his head to Sakura. Sakura's heart was flying, coupled with that same tingling sensation in her stomach.

Slowly, very slowly Naruto descended and Sakura closed her eyes and tilted her head in anticipation.

Then there it was, his lips finally connected with hers, and the warmth that spread through her was like sinking into a hot bath, it just felt so good and right.

Leaning into the kiss, Sakura slowly trailed one hand up to the base of his neck as her other hand rested above his heart as his arms circled around her waist.

Everything else in the world was lost to Sakura as she focused on the delicious lips on hers, savoring the taste of pumpkin pie that accompanied them.

And just as slowly as he descended, Naruto opened his eyes and pulled back from the kiss, hovering above Sakura's as a heart melting smile spread across his face and Sakura's eyes slowly opened. Sakura smiled back, lost in those deep blue eyes that held her captive.

Then the deafening sound of cheering shook the house and jerked her back to the world. Sakura blushed madly and Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Whoohoo! Finally!" Ino and Tenten yelled.

"What do you mean finally?" Sakura asked.

"You two have been ogling at each other for months now." Tenten exclaimed.

Sakura and Naruto glanced at each other and blushed wildly.

"Yeah, the way you two have been looking at each other and doing nothing about it has been driving all of us crazy." Kiba added.

"Please do us all a favor and sort out your emotions before Ino and Sasuke try something else to get you two together." Shino commented.

"What! Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura both shouted as they turned to look at Sasuke.

"Alright! Time for eggnog!" Sasuke yelped and side slid into the kitchen.

Everyone else made their way to the kitchen, but as Sakura began to move, she was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm.

"Sakura. Can we talk?" Naruto said just barely above a whisper.

"Sure, but let's do it tomorrow, I want some eggnog." Sakura smiled.

"Oh, okay. Tomm.." Naruto started, but was stopped by a pair of lips over his.

Naruto once again wrapped his arms around Sakura and pressed into the kiss as Sakura gripped his hair.)

_It must have been the mistletoe_

_The lazy fire,_

_The falling snow,_

_The magic in the frosty air,_

_That feeling everywhere,_

_It must have been the mistletoe,_

_The lazy fire ,_

_The falling snow,_

_The magic in the frosty air,_

_That made me love you,_

_It must have been the mistletoe,_

_The lazy fire,_

_The falling snow,_

_The magic in the frosty air,_

_That feeling everywhere._

"Whatcha smiling about love?" the question startled Sakura from her thoughts.

Sakura just smiled down at Naruto in her lap, "Just that it must have been the mistletoe that made me love you."

Naruto giggled and reached up to run his hand through her hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Sakura said and she started to lean over.

Naruto cupped the back of Sakura's head as their lips met, and the fire flickered with each move of their lips.


End file.
